Memories of You
by LifeUnending72
Summary: I'm not sure how I came to be here... How I came to be... Do I remember? No... But I intend to find out. Do I need any help? No. From her? Maybe
1. Strange Encounters

**Important! This story is a remake of an old one called 'Night'! I will repeat, this story is a remake! You have been Warned!**

* * *

**Strange Happenings**

My name is Perla; it is something I have come to terms with. My parents gave me that name, thinking it was a beautiful one; life has all been far from beautiful. Having a child was all well and good for my parents, but as soon as my biological father took off, my mother found it difficult to look after me. She had never abandoned me though, and I had always thought that she never will.

My mother works a lot as a doctor you see. They are one of the most reliable hospitals around and my mother is one of the most famous doctors amongst her peers and the wider community. She gets called out to work a lot and finds it hard to come home a lot, but it is better than most.

As for me, I had few friends and was considered one of the 'loners'. The few friends I did have were not really that supportive, but it is better than having no friends at all as they did keep me company. I was usually seen studying or writing. I usually kept to myself and hardly ever talked, it concerns my mother, but she is tied up in her job. I have black hair, olive skin and chocolate brown eyes.

It was a Monday today, time to go to that hellhole most people call school. I called it the plastic world; everyone was either one hundred percent plastic or wannabe plastics. While they wear tiny bras and short skirts that should be technically called belts, I wear the normal singlet and jeans. Society has really plummeted to a place where it cannot get back out of.

As the bus pulled up to the front of the school, I saw the many boys crowding around the cheerleaders, as they usually do day in and day out. They would shout such profanities that were, or never should be, heard by the human ears. This day was going to be hell. I made my way through the crowd and headed towards where my friends would be. I won't bore you with the details of my day so I will explain some of the many highlights of the day.

First I headed to my vertical pastoral care group, which means that a bunch of high school kids are mixed in with a bunch of midgets, forever corrupting their short lived innocent minds. After a much needed break from the screaming of little kids and the chatter of the ignorant teens, I head over to my Marine studies class. Whoever said that Marine Studies was a science sits on a throne of lies. It is the most boring class where you sit in a science room and listen to dumb bimbos screaming out 'I don't get it'.

After that, I head to lunch where I study or write. My friends are quite entertained with this and like to watch at what I do. Though they might not be the most supportive bunch, they are a ton of fun. After lunch, it is over to Mathematics B. It is the harder of the mathematics in this school due to the lack of any help and the confusing questions they throw at us. We have another lunch break then it is a single lesson of Biology and Chemistry.

Finally, I can go home, one of my good friends and I usually walk with each other to the front of the school were we say goodbye and part ways until the next day. This usually goes on for the rest of the week, altering between different subjects each day. I should also mention that our access days have become access periods which are a bitch. It was a really good thing that this was the last week before the year ends.

* * *

As soon as Friday came, I could not wait to get home. I hopped onto my bus and then watched as I left the school behind. The bus is annoying to catch but I make do with what the world throws at me. All I can think is that if I have it bad, then someone else has it worse.

Speaking of which, there was always people being bullied on the bus. It did not matter what day or who was involved, there was always someone being bullied. I had times when that had happened to me, but I just the bully as an insignificant skink and went on with my day.

I stared out the window as we slowly moved through traffic when all of a sudden a guy on a motorcycle sped through the traffic causing me to jump a little. Well apparently some bitch behind me saw me jump and decided to make a comment about it.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a scared little kitten. It is just a motorcycle you freak," I just continued to stare out the window and ignored this person who will most likely be a high school dropout.

I finally made it home after a long drive, traffic is a bitch. I did not think my home was that flashy, it was huge I have to admit, but it was not like a mansion or anything. My mum did not care for living big; as long as it was big enough to live in she did not care. The bedrooms were upstairs and everything else was downstairs, the kitchen and the lounge were the main places I liked to associate myself with.

I grabbed a snack after entering my house, ran upstairs and unpacked my bag in my bedroom. Mum would not be home for a couple of hours or so, I did not mind though. I like being alone in the house, it seemed sort of adventurous.

* * *

I loved my room; I had a nice cozy bed next to the right side of the room with zebra pattern quilt cover. There was a balcony with the door at the foot of the bed, overlooking the backyard. I had a peal white study desk with a black laptop sitting on it and a back study chair. I had poster of my favourite animals and bands on the blue covered walls. It was like a paradise for me.

I decided to go on my laptop and type a new story. It was a western about a man who had lost it all and had to hunt down an outlaw to redeem himself. Ok so I was still working on it a little, but no one can be perfect right off the bat.

I planned out the plot of the story, once that was finished, I started typing. I loved to write, it was a good feeling. It was the only time where I felt safe and could let out my emotions in words that I would never wish to express. After finishing the prologue, I went on to type the next chapter. After a few paragraphs I heard a loud thud outside in the backyard.

"What was that?" I questioned to myself. I got out of my seat from my study desk and walked over to my balcony. I looked into the backyard to see a smallish crater embedded in the ground and something else that was there.

I immediately ran down the stairs and out the backdoor to see what was outside. I looked at the damage, the grass was not too badly torn up but there was a strange thing was lying in the dirt. I turned it over and saw that it was a strange black hedgehog.

He had red stripes on his quills and gold rings on his wrists, and he wore strange shoes. He had a pale muzzle and white chest fur; he did not seem to be conscious. I could not figure out how he came to be here, but he did need help right now. He was slightly heavy, but I did not mind in the slightest.

I managed to carry him up the stairs and into my bedroom, where I lay him down on my bed. I looked for any cuts or bruises, but there were none. He was a handsome hedgehog, and was very warm with soft fur.

I looked at his features, he certainly was handsome. I started to stroke his quills; I wonder where he came from. He may have come from outer space, or a different dimension. I finished stroking his quills and decided I should leave him be for a bit, so I went back to typing again, being as quiet as I can be.

It had been a few hours and it was getting dark. I decided to shut down my laptop and headed to the door to make some food. I looked back over to the hedgehog and saw that he was still sleeping. I carefully slipped out the doorway and shut the door closed behind me.

* * *

I cooked myself some dinner, which was just a simple spaghetti bolognaise, and left the rest for mum and some for the hedgehog if he wanted any. I walked back up to my room to check on him and silently opened the door. He was still resting so I silently closed the door behind me and went to the side of the bed.

I went to stroke his quills again but his eyes started to open slowly, revealing beautiful ruby eyes. I took a short intake of breath but calmed myself down. The hedgehog lifted himself up, holding his head to stop the dizziness.

"Don't get up too quickly," I said to him. He looked towards me as if acknowledging my existence for the first time.

"Who are you?" he asked. I was a bit shocked to know that he could talk but I stayed calm.

"You are in my room, my name is Perla," he closed his eyes as if he were in a deep thought for a moment.

"Perla? Do I know you?" he asked. I shook my head at his question.

"No, we have never met before," he looked forward and then stared around my room. He shifted a bit uncomfortably for a moment before speaking up again.

"Where am I?" he asked, still observing the room.

"You are in my room," I replied.

"And where would that be," he asked looking towards me again with observing eyes. His expression was that of a blank one crossed with an angry one. He did not seem aggressive though which was really good.

"How so, do you mean what city?" He stared into my eyes for a moment, waiting for an answer. "Well, you happen to be in a city called Westopolis. Was that any help?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I am not sure," he looked away.

"Do you know how you came to be here?" he looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know," he responded. Well that wasn't any help.

"Well, do you at least know your name? I would love to be able to call you by something," he thought for a moment before responding.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," I smiled at that; it seemed to have suited him, even if it was just a bit 'original'.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shadow," I said as I extended my hand for him to shake. He did not shake my hand so I withdrew it, feeling a bit awkward. "Are you hungry or anything? I have some food downstairs," he merely looked away trying to put on a tough act but his stomach did the talking for him.

I slightly laughed. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," I said as I grabbed his hand and helped him out of bed.

"I can get myself out of bed," Shadow said rather annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help out," I said calmly, not trying to anger him, yet I was still slightly annoyed. I must have showed a hint of annoyance in my voice as his next words surprised me a little.

"Thank you for that, but would it be alright just to see if I can handle myself first?" he said more calmly this time.

"That's true," I smiled a bit, "But it doesn't hurt just to be a bit precautious," he nodded in understanding but I let him go just to see if he was okay without my guidance. Surprisingly he managed to stand alright on his own two feet. "Do you feel ok?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled slightly, as faint as it was.

* * *

I showed him down the stairs and prepared something for him to eat. I started washing the dishes while Shadow sat and ate quietly at the table. We did not speak for the moment, the only sounds that were heard was the scrapes of the dishes and the swish of the water in the sink. There was a dishwasher for me to use, but then what would I do, it kind of felt awkward to sit around and not have anything to talk about with the strange hedgehog.

Once Shadow finished eating I picked up his plate and headed over to the sink to wash it as well. I was too preoccupied with washing the dishes that when I finished and turned to see if Shadow needed anything else, his chair was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

I panicked and tried to see if I could find him. "Shadow, where are you?" I asked through the empty house. I went into the main dining room and found Shadow staring at one of the pictures on the cabinet. "There you are, you scared me a little," he looked towards me as if he had done something he shouldn't have. "Don't run off without letting me know," I said.

"Sorry," he simply said and then looked back at the picture. "Who is this?" he asked pointing toward the photo. It was of me and my mum when we went to the park one day.

"That's my mum, she works as a doctor at the hospital here so she doesn't show up around here often," I explained to him.

"Your mum?" he questioned.

"Yes, you know what that is right?" he shook his head slightly.

"Ok, well a mother is someone who looks after you when you are really young and will keep looking after you until you are ready to leave her care and fend for yourself," I explained, trying my best to make sure that he understands.

"Then why have you not left yet," he plainly said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, not sure what conclusion he was coming to.

"If your mother is not around most of the time, then one would come to believe that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. Is that not true?" he stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well yes I am capable of taking care of myself, but it not like I am ready to leave my mother completely yet," I reasoned, a little bit embarrassed by the whole thing though. It is true that people of my age leave their families and go on to take care of themselves. I am not ready for that kind of responsibility however.

"I see," he simply said and went to looking back at the photo. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, not sure of what to say. "It must be tough for you mother to look after you herself. Is there anyone else that would be able to help her with the responsibilities?" I was taken aback by the question. Yes most families have a lot of members, but we were a family that was part of the growing number of single parent families.

"We are a small family," I simply stated.

"Family?" he asked.

"Never mind," I mumbled. He sure does ask a lot of questions about random things, maybe. "Tell me, do you remember anything before you woke up in my room?" I asked, fearing of what he might say. He thought real hard for a moment before shaking his head 'no'. "I feared as much. Shadow, I think you might have amnesia,"

"That's impossible," he replied, a little wide eyed.

"It doesn't mean that it is not true. Maybe the fall might have triggered your amnesia but I am not quite sure, all I know is that you have a case of amnesia," he stared still wide eyed for the moment before tightly closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists. He was starting to quiver with rage so I leant down and placed my hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Shadow, please calm down," I pleaded. It seemed to have worked for he stopped shaking and was taking deep breaths to try and calm him down, though his hands were still in balls of fists, but it did not look like he was going to break something. He opened his eyes to stare into my own. His gaze seemed to pierce my own making me feel vulnerable, but I did not show it, I looked at him as calmly as I could.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright, it can come as quite a shock to anyone," I replied.

"How can I get amnesia though, it does not seem to make any sense," he stated, more to himself than anyone else.

"We'll figure that out, but first we need to get some sleep. I can guarantee that today has been a big day for the both of us," Shadow nodded in agreement and I led him back to my bedroom. "I'll get a mattress, but I want you to sleep in my bed tonight, you'll need it more than me," I explained to him.

"You don't need to do that, I'll be perfectly fine," he said.

"You are my guest and you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the mattress," I finalized then went off to get a spare mattress. When I found one I brought it back to my room, though Shadow helped insisting that I needed it. I placed it on the floor and set it with clean linen. Before I could even do or say anything, Shadow placed himself on the mattress and wrapped the rugs around him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to sleep," he replied with a smirk.

"But I don't feel right with you sleeping on the floor. You should take the bed," I insisted.

"You have it, I don't want to feel like I am intruding," he said, and then buried himself further into the bed, ending the conversation. Feeling a bit weird about the whole thing, I simply accepted that he want to sleep on the floor so I turned off the lights and then hopped into my own bed.

"Goodnight, Shadow," I said to the hedgehog sleeping on the ground.

"Goodnight… Perla,"

* * *

**I found the older version of the story to be a bit bizarre, and (though I regret saying this) poorly written. I decided to fix things up, change things, etc.**

**If you find anything wrong with it or find something uncomforting, do not hesitate to ask me.**

**Things that have changed**

**1) My OC's name has changed from Miyako to Perla.**

**2) The starting of the story where I changed from the Mum driving and picking her up from school to Perla catching the bus.**

**3)The amount of damage that Shadow did to the lawn in the back yard.**

**4)Fitting the first two chapters into one while removing some unnecessary events.**

**That should be it. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Keeping Them Apart

**Keeping Them Apart**

It took me a while to get to sleep that night because Shadow was in my room. He was not snoring or anything like that; I just kept thinking that he was staring at me the entire night. I don't know, it's just how I feel, I believe it is called paranoia. I have never had anyone sleep over in my room before so I guess it kind of scares me.

Shadow was awake before me and was staring out the window that was beside the head of the bed. I did not even notice him wake up so I jumped a little, which he noticed and looked towards me. I took a deep breath and then let it out to calm myself down.

"You scared me a little, I didn't even know that you were up," I explained to him.

"Oh, sorry," he simply said. He still plastered that same blank expression. I got out of bed and checked my iPod for the time. It read seven thirty in the morning. I had nothing better to do so I decided to make something for breakfast, and by make something, I mean toasting some bread.

"We should get something to eat, c'mon," I said and we walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. I prepared both of us some toast, and then we sat down on the couch so we could see what was on TV. There was nothing good on as usual. I just turned to the news and we just watched that.

* * *

Nothing was worthwhile talking about on the news seeing as this city is one of the most peaceful on earth. We both finished eating so I placed the dishes in the sink. I remembered that last night I did not go for a shower because I had to help Shadow into the house. I was in desperate need of one too.

"Shadow, I am going for a shower. Will you be fine staying down here or in my room?" he just looked over his shoulder and nodded and ok towards me. In walked up the stairs and grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the shower.

It was a great feeling being in that shower, feeling the warm water running down me. I liked to think about great ideas for my stories in the shower, but at the moment Shadow was the one that was preoccupying my mind. Another thing was, mum was supposed to return home sometime this morning was well. Panic shot through me as I realized that mum would freak if she saw Shadow walking through the house. Who knows what would happen.

After a good shower I turned it off and dried myself off, putting clean clothes on afterwards. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my room to get a brush for my hair, and to see if I could find Shadow in there as well.

Sure enough he was in my room, staring out the window like he was this morning. He seemed to notice my presence because his ear twitched as I walked in, but he did not turn to greet me, only after I went to pick my brush up.

"What's up there?" he asked, pointing towards the cliff with a few trees visible.

"That's the forest, the cliff overlooks the houses. We are up in a high place of the city but the cliff is the only thing that is taller than us. The forest levels down to about our level on either side of the cliff," I told him, brushing the knots out of my hair. He looked out the window again, looking at the cliff.

"Have you ever been out there?" Shadow suddenly asked. I finished brushing my hair and placed the brush back down on my desk.

"To the forest? No, can't say I have ever been there, why?" I asked.

"We should go there," he suggested.

"What for?" I asked.

"There may be clues about my past up there," he stated. He really wants to know as badly as I do.

"I don't think that clues to your past would be that close to the house," I said, laughing a little. Shadow smiled a little and looked towards me.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, making a slight chuckle before turning back to his serious face. I looked at him and thought he should smile once in a while, but that may not suit him. I guess it was time that I told him about mum coming home this morning.

"Listen Shadow, my mum will be coming back home soon. I think we should keep you hidden for now, I don't want her to freak out over you," I explained to him.

"Would she not accept me?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that I can assure you. It's not like you someone like you every day," I said.

"I understand," he replied.

"Though I still think she should know about you at some point, I think she would need a warning beforehand," I explained to him. I then heard a car pull up outside the house, which means it must be mum. "I'll think of something to say, in the meantime you should stay up here and out of site," before he could say anything I rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

Mum entered the front door, phone in one hand and a handbag in the other, pushing the door open with her shoulder. She appeared to be in a very important conversation, but I didn't really listen to what she was saying.

"Make sure that it is done by tomorrow then. Ok, bye," mum said as she hung up on whoever was on the other side of the conversation. She turned her attention to me and gestured for a hug, which I gladly obliged. "How was your last day of school sweetie," she said, chirping up a bit.

"It was alright mum," I lied, it was hell. I didn't want to tell her that though, she was busy as is now with her work than worrying about me.

"That's great sweetie. Hey, I don't have to go into work tonight, maybe we should go out for dinner, you know like a mother daughter outing," she said.

"That would be great," I said, but then it struck me, what about Shadow. Maybe I should tell her now, but how should I?

"Where do you think we should go?" she asked as she was placing her things down. "We should go to that nice Chinese place downtown, you love Chinese don't you?" I nodded. Perhaps I shouldn't tell her just yet.

* * *

Mum said that she was really tired from working all night so she went to sleep to regain her energy. I went up to my room, a little bit discouraged that I could not tell my mum about Shadow. Shadow was still there, sitting on my bed and waiting patiently. He stood and looked towards me when I entered the room.

"Did you tell her about me?" he asked eagerly. I shook my head no and he relaxed back into his calm demeanor. "What happened?" he asked, slightly concerned but I didn't notice it that much.

"I really didn't think it was the right time. She was also very tired so I should let her sleep for a bit before confronting her with the news," I explained to him, in return he nodded in understanding. For the moment she is in her room which is down the hall from here. We should go downstairs so that we don't wake her from here," I led him back downstairs where we sat and watched TV with the volume low.

We sat in silence for the moment, the morning passing by very slowly and progressing into midday. There were some interesting programs on the TV this time around, but nothing to really get into. We sat in silence for a little while before Shadow broke the silence between us.

"What is your mother like?" he asked.

"She's really nice and cares for the safety of her patients. She tries to make more time for me as I have said before, but when she does we always do something special. Especially in the holidays, we always go to zoos or wildlife sanctuaries," I explained to him.

"What are those?" he asked. I assumed he meant zoos.

"I assume you mean zoos?" he nodded. "They are places where people go so they can see animals on display. For people like me, they are opportunities to be able to learn more about animals and be able to see what it takes to take care of them and how we can better utilize the things we learn to better suite their needs.

"I want to be an animal researcher when I grow up, so I am trying to learn all I can. I really love animals and I want to make their lives better because there aren't very many people that care," Shadow just sat there and took every bit of word in, though it was hard to tell if he was really listening or not.

"That's a very noble goal," he said.

"You really think so?" I asked astonished. Most people thought that it was a silly thing to achieve.

"Yes, because people need to strive for things in life otherwise they are just empty shells with no soul," he said. I was surprised that he said something like that; he seems like the type with the least to say.

"That's true I guess," is said. We sat in silence for a bit more, the only noise was the dull sound of the TV. I broke the silence with a question in mind.

"Do you have any goals or dreams?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not fully understanding the question.

"I mean is there anything you strive for, that you wish to do in life?" I asked again.

"To get my memories back," he plainly said. I shook my head.

"I meant other than that. Isn't there anything else?" I asked. He just looked away and closed his eyes.

"What more is there, I will get my memories back and that will be the end of it," he said. I stared at him as he had his head turned away. It was as if he was hiding something, something that he was not telling me.

"What will you do then?" I whispered, barely audible but he heard me nonetheless. He turned towards me again with his usual blank expression. "What will you do after you regain you memories?" I asked again. He thought for a moment, deep in thought, and then he spoke.

"I will decide that after I get my memories back," he said. For the rest of the time we sat in silence.

* * *

We sat there like that for about two hours before I heard someone coming down the stairs. Shit, I completely forgot about mum! She is going to fucking flip! I leapt out of the couch, grabbed Shadow and ran into the media room. "What are you doing?" he asked. I peered out of the room and saw mum come down and headed into the kitchen.

"I think we can make it to my room but we would have to be really quiet," I explained. Shadow was standing there, confusion plastered on his face. "Come on, now is our chance. Be really quiet walking up the stairs," before he could protest I lead him out of the room, checked to see if mum wasn't coming this way, then headed up the stairs.

Swiftly but silently we climbed the stairs and made it to my room. I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Shadow was a bit annoyed that I did not give him any reasoning whatsoever.

"What is going on?" he asked, a little annoyed at this point.

"You don't want mum to catch you?" I said.

"I thought you were going to tell her about me?" before I answered him, I heard mum come up the stairs again.

"Perla! I need to ask you something!" she shouted up the stairs. Bloody hell women, what do you need. I rushed out the door and shut it behind me before mum even reached the door. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really," I said, shaking my head. She looked at me suspiciously for a moment then shook it off.

"I was just wondering where you out the tea from the other night," she said.

"Oh, ok. I'll show you where it is then," I said as I went down the stairs to show where I out the food. Maybe it was time that I should tell her. Mum got out a plate for herself, heated it up and sat down to it. I sat down with her and tried to find the courage to tell her about Shadow.

"What is it dear? You seem a bit distant," she said, obviously noting the discomfort on my face. Alright, it was time to tell her. Now or never I guess.

"Mum, I have something really important to tell you," I started off.

"This is about boys isn't it? The others may say they are also doing it but I will not allow my baby girl to be participating in that as well. You are much too young," she said. I shook my head violently and shouted out to stop her.

"Mum no! It is nothing like that!" we looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Alright then, what is this about?" she asked after we both calmed down. I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Mum, something strange happened last night. I can't explain it, but it is something along the lines of something crashed into our yard," I said. Great like she would believe me with that kind of an explanation.

"Ok, so you're saying something crashed into our yard?" I nodded. "Ok, what is this something? A meteor or something else from space?" she asked.

"No, nothing from space I think. It didn't fall from somewhere that far I am sure of it," I said.

"I'm not sure if I follow you sweetie," she said.

"Maybe it is easier if I showed you, but you have to promise that you won't scream," I explained to her.

"I'm a doctor Perla, I think I can handle anything you throw at me," she said.

'I'll be counting on that,' I thought to myself. I lead her up the stairs and up to the closed door of my room. "Let me go in first ok," mum nodded and I went in and closed the door behind me. Shadow was still there. "I am going to show you to her ok," I whispered quietly to Shadow and he nodded.

I exited the room, my hand on the door handle. "Ok mum, remember not to scream, faint or anything else of the kind ok,"

"Perla, just show me already, it can't be too bad," she said. I sighed and opened the door, too afraid to look. Mum and Shadow made eye contact for the first time; mum who was shocked grabbed the door again and shut it. She raced down the stairs and I followed after her. She was in the kitchen when I caught up. "Perla," she started to say slowly. "There is a giant hedgehog in you room," she stated.

"I am aware of that, but he is friendly, he isn't going to hurt anyone," I said trying to calm her down.

"That thing looks as friendly as a mad rattle snake," she roused.

"Shadow just looks like that but he isn't that bad," I said.

"Who's Shadow?" she asked.

"That's his name mum," I replied.

"You named him?" she asked, misunderstanding.

"No, that's what he told me," I said. Calming her down was not working out this time.

"He can talk?" she asked, sounding a little more distressed. Maybe I shouldn't have told her; maybe I should have let things be. "So let me get this straight. 'Shadow' crashed into our yard and you brought him into our house. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"He also has amnesia," I finished.

"What?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember –," I started but was cut off by mum.

"I know what amnesia is, you should have told me sooner about this," I looked at her confused. "I am no vet, but I should check in him to see if I cannot find the cause of his amnesia," she said.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"I can't leave him when he is like this that would go against everything I've been taught as a doctor. Show me to him again," I lead her back up the stairs to the awaiting hedgehog. "Sorry for running away, I really did not fully understand the situation,"

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon mum just checked on Shadow to see if nothing was out of the ordinary. She seemed really calm this time; they actually got along well together. There was no fighting or running away from each other. It was quite pleasant actually. Mum said that she could not see any obvious problems that may have caused Shadow's amnesia. It was getting late and mum decided to head out and buy some takeaway Chinese instead of actually going out so that we don't leave Shadow behind.

We ate dinner and then we all went to bed. Shadow stayed in my room again this night, I stayed up a little later tonight and went on my laptop to start my next chapter of that story that I neglected the other night. Shadow stayed up as well and looked at the screen from behind. It felt odd having him looking over my shoulder while I type; I never really liked it when people looked at me while I worked.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked after a while.

"I am typing a story," I said as I finished a paragraph I was on and then shut the laptop down after saving the story.

"Could you tell me about it?" he asked. I got out of my chair and headed over to my bed.

"Not tonight though, maybe some other time," I told him. I hoped into bed and pulled the sheets over me. I laid there facing the wall as I heard Shadow crawl onto his mattress on the floor and pulled the covers over him. We both laid in silence for a while, listening to the crickets outside.

"Good night Perla," I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this took a bit to post. I am not even sure what to write anymore so it will take a bit to write the next chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter do not hesitate to put forward your ideas no matter how small they are.**

**As always, stay awesome guys.**

**-Midnight**


End file.
